


Bonding Moment 2.0

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff Bingo, I got secondhand embarrassment writing this, M/M, Yawn arm around shoulder, and so awkward, oh my god this is so fucking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: The legacy of The Move continues.Prompt: Yawn Arm Around Shoulder





	Bonding Moment 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to the previous prompt in this series, so if you want full context, maybe read that first aksd

All was quiet in the room for a few moments after Pidge and Hunk left, and Lance chanced a look at Keith. Keith had his head tipped back and his eyes closed, basking in the silence, though he clearly was mentally going over the events that had just transpired, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

 

Lance figured he might as well do the same thing, but...he wasn’t built for silence. He had his quiet moments, and he was considerate enough to let other people be if they really wanted to be alone, but he thrived on conversation and laughter. 

 

Besides, he and Keith had been having a perfectly good debate about the merits of pineapple on pizza (there were plenty and Keith’s ambivalence was almost insulting) before Hunk and Pidge had interrupted them, and even if they didn’t pick up the same thread of conversation, they could probably find something else to laugh about.

 

“So...do you think Hunk would actually screw up the courage to make a move on Shay?”

 

His question was rewarded with a soft chuff of laughter, and Keith lolled his head over to look Lance in the eye. “Depends on how much we nag him about it.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Lance said, smiling. Silence reigned again. Lance searched for something else to say. “Did you seriously not know what The Move was?” Banter, yes. Banter was familiar.

 

Keith straightened. “It’s not like it’s important to know what it’s called, as long as you know how to pull it off.”

 

“ _ Au contraire, _ it’s always important to know what things are called. Otherwise, you’d be stuck calling me ‘handsome, talented, smooth as all get out boy.’” Lance smirked.

 

Keith scoffed. “One, that’s way too long a description. Two, none of that is true.”

 

Well then. Ouch. Being indirectly called ugly, untalented, and awkward by people in general was one thing (not that it had really happened), but being called those things by someone who excelled in looks and ability was pretty damn hurtful. Especially when that person was Keith.

 

Some of what he was feeling must have showed (curse his expressive face), because Keith immediately backtracked.

 

“I’m kidding! You’re not  _ bad-looking _ I guess, and you’re a good pilot, and...actually, you’re not that smooth. But if it helps, some people find that cute. Or whatever.” While the words themselves were not all that helpful, the blush that grew on Keith’s face certainly was. Lance was prepared to wave the faux-pass away with a snarky, “Okay, okay, I get it, don’t hurt yourself there,” but then his mind caught on to Keith’s last words. He let a grin take over his face, and he slid on over to get all up in Keith’s space.

 

“Some people, huh? And who might those people be?”

 

Wow. The deer-in-headlights thing was a good look for Keith. And not just because a small part of Lance relished catching him off guard.

 

“Well?”

 

Keith seemed to come back to himself. “Uh, I don’t know. No one I know. Definitely not. Just, you know. Some people.” He cleared his throat unnecessarily. Lance barely stopped himself from grinning wider.

 

“Alright. If you say so.” He let the subject drop, as well as the conversation, and simply tipped his head back to relax. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Keith staring at him before following his lead. This time, Lance welcomed the silence, if only because he had just had an evil, nay,  _ nefarious _ idea.

 

He shifted a little, partly because of his own inability to stay completely still, partly to lend to the illusion that nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. Aside from a slight shift of his own, Keith didn’t react in any way. Perfect. 

 

Lance gave a fake little sigh that he hoped sounded convincing, then proceeded to yawn (was it too loud? Too quiet? Who knew, Lance sure didn’t) and slowly raise his arms above his head. One arm came down to the rest on the couch. The other slowly found its way to a now slightly stiff Keith’s shoulder. Lance stayed tense, half waiting for Keith to push him away, or at the very least, question him forcefully. Keith did neither. Lance allowed himself to relax. After a moment, Keith did too.

 

They remained quiet for a while, both of them blushing fiercely and only occasionally glancing at each other. Finally, Lance cleared his throat and said, “I guess The Move does work.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“This is much better than when Pidge did it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

This was going terribly, and if Lance didn’t still have an arm around Keith, he would have called the whole thing a failure and bolted.

 

Keith spoke up again. “It’s, you know. Nice.”

 

Scratch that, this might actually be a success. Lance leaned ever so slightly toward Keith, giving his arm a better reach. Keith reciprocated the lean. 

 

Definite success.

 

“Guess I’m two for two then,” Lance said, waiting for Keith to ask for clarification.

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Well, I know the name of this move, and I successfully pulled it off. Two for two.”

 

Keith snorted, then muttered something that Lance didn’t quite catch. The word ‘five,’ definitely made an appearance though. Twice. He let it go. He had a feeling he knew what Keith had said, and if he was right, he might actually spontaneously combust, and if he was wrong, he was likely to be crushed under the weight of his own disappointment.

 

But he’d save having to confront his own feelings and Keith’s thoughts on him for another day. After all, it hadn’t escaped his notice that while he and Keith were openly talking about The Move and how he had pulled it on him, neither of them were treating this as anything more than a little inside joke, a passing whim (their blushing notwithstanding).

 

It didn't matter.

 

For now, he had his arm around one of the prettiest guys he had ever known, and said hot guy was leaning into his embrace, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Keith muttered, it was, “More like five for five,” in reference to how Lance called himself handsome, talented, and smooth.
> 
> And now, to answer the question no one was asking but that I’m going to answer anyway because I thought about it while writing this fic: Did Keith and Lance jerk off that night while thinking about their new bonding moment? Yes, yes they did.
> 
> Will I write it? Probably not because I don’t know if I’m ready to write smut but I’m begging all of you spicy writers to write about the jerking off these two do lol.


End file.
